


Art of Seduction

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Implied Sexual Content, No Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-10
Updated: 2009-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Doctor can't find Rose, but when he does, he gets a surprise.





	Art of Seduction

"Rose! We're about to land!" The Doctor poked his head in another room, still unsuccessful in his search. "Rose! C'mon, where are you?" Frustrated, he looked into the last room in the corridor, relieved when he saw her. "Rose, I--" He stopped dead in his tracks. Rose was sitting on a sofa, watching the telly, and eating a banana. No, eating was the wrong word. She was practically making love to it; letting the long fruit slide deep into her throat. The Doctor felt himself flush at the sight. Quickly, he turned and ran as he realized he had an erection.

~~♥~~

Rose grinned as she bit off some of her banana after the Doctor ran off. It seemed as though her plan had worked. Perhaps seducing the Doctor would be easier than she has thought.


End file.
